I will fix you
by Beccks
Summary: Haley James is still in high school but has everything she wishes for – car, fashion clothes and shoes and a father who will do anything for her – even hiring a driver who will protect his little girl when he starts to receive threatening letters.
1. Chapter 1

**I will fix you **

By Beccks

Hello guys ! There are so many awesome stories here that actually made me publish something by me. I hope you like and enjoy it !

Disclaimer : I don't own One Tree Hill, it belongs to Mark Shwan.

Summary : Haley James is still in high school but has everything she wishes for – car, fashion clothes and shoes and a father who will do anything for her – even hiring a driver who will protect his little girl when he starts to receive threatening letters.

**Chapter 1 **

Haley stood in front of the stairs of her family's big house and clattered nervously with her foot. It was already 2 weeks that her dad refused to let her go to school with her best friend Brooke Davis. He never told her why, but he insisted, that he'll do it by himself. She knew that something was wrong. Her father, Jimmy James, the owner of the biggest computer company wouldn't just happen to have extra free time and drove his daughter to school. Besides, she was the typically daddy's girl- everything she wished for was there. The fact that she was the only child helped that too. For example, last week she broke the screen of her cell phone and by the evening she already got the newest model of iPhone.

She waited for another 5 minutes until her father pulled up the car from the garage.

" Dad, I am really serious, that I can go to school by myself " Haley told him while she was getting in the car." I know it's not like you don't have enough meetings and fulled schedule ".

"Don't worry, sweetheart. It's a pleasure for me and besides, we don't have time anymore for some father/daughter chat." Jimmy answered. He loved his daughter very much. And since he and his wife Lidia couldn't have more kids he brought all his love to this little girl. Although she was not little anymore – she was getting 17 next month and another thing – there was some reason that made him drove her to school ever since he received very concerning letter. Well, he was receiving there letters from weeks now, but the last one was very bad and Haley's name was mentioned in it. At first he thought that this might be the competition, but they didn't know his family so well and Haley.

"Well, since you got a company, which is my whole life, I have to make an appointment first." Haley bitted back. She had a wonderful family, she thought, when she was young, but since she got in high school everybody seemed to get cold to each other and don't have such great family talks and memories like before.

" Yeah, I know, honey, and I am sorry for that. You know I love you and do everything for you. I want you to have all of the things I didn't have when I was your age". Jimmy told while he was already driving. He knew that giving Haley all she wanted is a bad thing and not very parent behaviour, but this was his little princess and he had no doubt that he will make her feel like one. " In fact why don't you choose some place, that we can go for a vacation hm? Me, you, your mom, oh and we can invite the Scott's. " Dan Scott was Jimmy's best friend. They grew up together and were unseparatable ever since. It also happened that Dan worked in Jimmy's company and was one of his first employee. It was hard time back then for Dan and his wife Karen, but Jimmy managed to help them and the two families became really close. Dan and Karen had two boys – Nathan and Lucas , but Haley never got along with either of them. Well, while they were still kids he thought that they will become like him and Dan, but when they got in high school they went separate. Haley cliqued with the " popular" kids, while Lucas and Nathan didn't want to.

" I don't know, it will be really boring. Why do we have to go with them ? " Haley asked annoyed. She didn't get along with the Scott brothers anymore.

" You can invite Brooke. " Jimmy told with a smile. He knew what will made her mind up.

" Oh, thanks , daddy . I will ask her. " Haley grinned. Brooke was her very best friend. She was the first person she met in high school. They happened to be in the same history class and when Haley sat next to Brooke and the brunette looked at her she knew that it was the beginning of great friendship. Haley fell in love with her right away. She was so funny and kind. They shopped together, talked about boys, had sleepovers and everything that a girl could wish from her best friend. " But , let's go back to the subject. I can always go with her and her car or I could ask Damien to pick me ". Damien was Haley's boyfriend. The was the most popular boy in school and Haley was the high school sweetheat. It was meant to be. This was what Brooke said.

" No, no, no. I feel comfortable. Don't worry. " Jimmy wasn't lying , he felt comfortable with his daughter and despite that he had soo much work to do, he would be calm if he knew that he was with her.

"Whatever you say, daddy. " _I will find out what's going on, _she thought, _and what's is with this vacation ? _

" Ok, baby girl. We are here. " Jimmy stopped at the parking. " Do you need anything, do you have enough money?"

"Well, yes. But there was this dress…" Haley began.

"Here you go" Jimmy gave her 500 dollars. " I hope that will be enough"

" Oh, more that enough, daddy, love ya" Haley kissed her dad on the cheek and got out of the car " I'll see you later." She waved.

"Bye, honey. Have fun !" Jimmy said. That was when he noticed a big black car right across the parking. It was not like there was no kids that couldn't afford it, but it was little strange that even the windows were black and also drove away right exactly Haley went out of the car. _You are getting crazy, _he thought. _There is just some car and you would never notice it if the parking was full. _With that Jimmy drove away and he could begin his day calmly.

" Oh yeah , I will. " Haley murmured.

" Are you already talking to yourself?" a smiling brunette reached Haley.

" Heey, I didn't notice you, Brookie." Haley hugged her best friend.

"So, are we buyng something fancy today?"

"Yeah, my dad is acting these weeks very strange but gave me money for the white dress. And they are actually more we can go to lunch after shopping"

"Wow, great. But what's with your dad, did anything new happened?" Brooke asked curiously.

"No, except the driving to school everyday. But today he told me to look for some place to go on vacation. " Haley told her still thinking about the strange suggestion of her father.

" Wow, I didn't see that coming. "

" I know. I mean, let's leave the driving away, but what's this vacation in the middle of the year? "

"Hmm, may be he is all stressed with work that he want to spent some time with his family. " Brooke said with a small smile.

" Yeah, and he wants me to invite these Scott's . He couldn't understand that I really can't stand them . Especially the boys. " Haley said shivering.

" Hey, think about that you'll sleep a lot, have a rest and last but not least we will get you new clothes." Brooke grinned.

" You are right, but we are not only getting clothes for me. " Haley answered.

" What do you mean? " Brooke asked amused.

" I mean that if I am going to some family vacation, with people I don't like I won't be alone. You are so going with me , girlie. "

" Wow , it means a lot that you invite me only because there won't be any other people that you could talk with. " Brooke said kinking her eyebrow. " But I am still coming. "

" You know you love me. And I will need some help finding out what's wrong with my family. " Haley said and the bell rang. The classed were starting and the two girls went in the building but what they didn't knew was that they were being watched from a big black car with black windows.

I hope you like it. I will try to update often, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will fix you **

Hi guys ! I am ready to update. I hope you like it. Please, feel free to review, it means a lot what do you think and it will help me to see if it's interesting. Anyway, here is the second chapter.

**Chapter 2 **

Nathan groaned as soon as the sun came suddenly in front of his face.

" Mooom, what are you doing?" Nathan asked, while he was turning the other side.

" Obviously, waking you up. I know you are already a senior and think that you are old enough, but honey, you have to go to school. " Karen said.

" I need a few more minutes. Go and wake up Lucas. "

" He is already up and having breakfast. I let you sleep till the last minute. "

" Argh, I am not going anywhere. Call at school and say I am sick or something. "

" If that is what you want. But I though that today I could give you my car and you could drive to school. But if you want to.." Karen was interrupted and amused when she saw how her words affected Nathan and he got up immediately.

" Suddenly, I actually felt better." Nathan started to get ready.

" You never know how medicine got so far. " With these words Karen left her son getting ready.

" I can't believe she gave you the car just because you were still sleeping. Enough getting up early for me. " Lucas said while he was in the car with Nathan and his brother told him the morning story.

" See, there are few things that you could learn from me, little brother. " Nathan said amused.

" Oh Lord, how can this ego of yours get bigger every minute . " Lucas said shaking head.

" Every second actually. "

Lucas started laughing. He loved his brother very much. They were always very close and shared everything. The family was very strong and had always shared special moments together. Of course, there were hard times for them, like when their father, Dan, lost his company and they were going to lose their house, but Jimmy James, Dan's best friend helped them and hired Dan. The James' family was cool. Lucas always got along with Jimmy, he was very kind man and he felt him like a second father. Lydia was also very nice and friendly. And their daughter Haley was… well , he changed his mind about liking the James'. Haley was really spoilt. Once, when they were kids they were playing together, went to school and hang out, but when there was time for high school , something snapped and Haley turned into a some skank who didn't think of anything different than clothes, make-ups and boys. She was trying to turn him and Nathan into those " cool kids", but when they refused to, she stopped talking to them . The two families were meeting very often but even then they didn't share much words.

" Hey , Luke. Look, there's our little friend- Haley _the hell _James. " Nathan just parked the car and noticed Haley talking to her friend Brooke.

" Well, I am trying to guess what are they talking about- the new line of Dolce or how her car was already too unmodern for her, despite the fact that it was bought last month. " Lucas told while he was looking at them too.

" That's a million dollar question. " Nathan said and got out of the car.

The bell just rang and the two boys went to separated ways. Nathan was already a senior, and was getting graduated soon. He thought about going to college, a good one, but when his dad almost lost all his money he had to think about his grades and getting a scholarship. _It's not like the problems that this James is having, _he thought. He never could stand Haley. When they were younger they were actually talking but not much. She and Lucas were very close and he felt sorry for his brother more when she stopped talking to them, he was never her biggest fan so he wasn't missing her that much. He saw how Lucas was trying to be a friend with her again and when she ignored him, Nathan hated her even more. _Live with all your money, Barbie. Let's see if they can buy you friends. _ With this he entered his class and waved the red haired girl who waved him.

" Hey, stranger. " Rachel said when he approached her. " I thought you were never coming to school. "

"You wish. My mom did this kind of magic about waking me up. " Nathan said smirking.

" Oh, what was that ? " Rachel got curious.

" She let me drive her car. "

" Oh, boy. She must have nothing left to drag you to school…"

"Hey, may be she just loves me and trust me and so she's giving me her car. "

" Yeah, right. " Rachel said sarcastically. " But for one thing I am not very sure. "

" For what ?"

"If she loves you almost as much as I do. " Rachel smiled and leaned to Nathan giving him a quick peck on his lips. Just right then the teacher entered the class room . Nathan smirked and forced himself to think about the things he had instead about the things he didn't.

" So, what about France ? " Brooke and Haley were sitting in front of the school and were discussing the vacation and the possible directions.

" It' s too far. I was thinking something like New York or.. "

" Oh , we already were there. " Brooke interrupted her friend. Brooke also came from very rich family and money was never a problem for her. She also was living practically alone, because her parents were always away working. Her mother trusted Haley and her parents and always allowed Brooke going with them when they were inviting her.

" I know, but I don't feel like traveling a lot. And besides, I don't know for how many days is thins. I should ask my dad first. "

" Yeah, you are right. But just let's say it'll be somewhere where it is hot, because I want so much to where that bathing suit we brought together. " Brooke said.

" Ok, deal. But we are totally shopping one like yours for me too. "

" Deal. So, are going to invite that hot boyfriend of yours on the vacation too? " Brooke asked kinking her eyebrow.

" Nah, I was thinking, that maybe we should be only me and you- all girly. " Haley said and wondered why Damien didn't call her yet.

" Yeah, me too, but sorry to drag you out of your dreams _the Scotties _will be there. "

" Ough, I almost forgot about them. But it's not like we are supposed to be with them the hole time, any time actually. " Haley said while she was just remembering the conversation with her dad. " I could convince my dad not inviting them, but since I know him too well I know that he already told Dan. " Haley said not trying to hide her frustration.

" Hey, we will have and amazing time with or without them. Besides, weren't they poor or something, they could not come at all. "

"Yes, they are. But our fathers are so close and my dad would never want Dan to be left out since he lost his company, so I guess if there is money problem, my dad will offer paying for them. " right after she said that Haley looked to the opposite direction of the school yard and noticed the brothers. Then, she noticed Nathan looking at her back and she met his gaze . She signed angry and shaked her head. _When could I get them out of my life, anyway? _

_I promise to have some NH and BL soon. I've been asked, so these are the couples in this story. I hope you enjoy it and please review. _


	3. Chapter 3

**I will fix you **

Hi, guys ! It's me again. I am not sure if I could update this week and the previous chapters were really short I know , so there is one more. I hope you enjoy it and please review. xx

**Chapter 3 **

Haley glanced to the clock on the wall right behind Mrs Simons. _I can't believe he is still not calling, _she thought. It was already noon and there was no calling from Damien. Haley wasn't used to not hear him almost all day. Right when they started dating she was so excited and wanted to be with him every second. He didn't act like her, but she didn't care. Damien was her first boyfriend and she was going to show and prove him all of her love. Well, that was she though . In love. Everytime they kissed her heart was melting and even she popped her leg from the ground like the old movies, but sometimes she felt like he was miles away from her and they didn't have nothing in common.

" Hey, buddy. Where is your mind? " Haley snapped out of her thoughts when Brooke poked her.

" Nowhere. I am listening about Fitzgerald's bioghraphy. " Haley lied. She wasn't paying attention to what the teacher said from 20 minutes.

" Listening, my ass. You are still thinking about that vacation, don't you ? "

" You know, you are right, I am. " Haley lied. She didn't want to show Brooke that she was so desperate and counted every minute until the class is over and she could check her cell phone.

" So , I was thinking that maybe we can go to the mall with Bevin and Lindsay after school. We didn't hang out with them like forever and I can't wait hearing some gossip. " Brooke whispered.

" Yeah, we can. " Haley wasn't listening to her at all.

" So , I was thinking that may be… " Brooke started, but was soon interrupted.

" Miss Davis, I am sure what you were saying was very interesting, can you please share it with the rest of us. " Mrs Simons glared at where Brooke and Haley were sitting.

" Amm, yeah. I was starting to tell Haley about the new jeans I wanted to buy today. Really good price . " Brooke said to her right away. She didn't like these class and always had argument with Mrs Simons. Both sides always got in conflict .

" Well, thank you for sharing. In that case you won't have any time going to the mall because I am going to…" The bell rang and everybody got up and started to collect their books. " This time you had luck, miss Davis. "

" It's all natural. " Brooke answered with big smile and turned around to see if Haley was ready.

By this time she was already out. She couldn't wait for Brooke and she knew that she would stay and talk to the teacher. Something was going on with Damien and she knew she had to find out. As soon as she got out of the room she stood up in front of some lockers and pulled out her phone to see if he called.

" You never know who is going to wait you in front of your locker these days. " Haley heard a male voice next to her. When she moved her head to see who he was she signed in discust.

" Don't flatter yourself. You are not the center of my universe. "

" You are right. Your ego is too big, there is not enough space." Nathan bitted back

" And your mouth is too big. You should be careful how are you talking to the daughter of you father's boss. "

" So what are you going to do- go to your daddy and cry? "

" If I were you I was going to pay attention to the money coming in my pocket. "

" And if I were you.. " Nathan didn't want to finish the sentence. _She is a girl . I can't punch her….right? _"What are you doing here anyway ?"

" Not that it is any of your business, but I wanted to check my voicemail. " She didn't want to mention Damien's name, especially the fact that he was not calling.

" Ow, a phone call from that funny boyfriend, ha ? " Nathan smirked. That Damien was so much different than Haley is. He always wondered what she found in him . _Wait, did I just think about that little princess' feelings?_

" Like I said, you should stay away. Damien it's more man than you will ever be. "

" I stay away, but you are the one who is standing right in front of my locker. And please don't say he is like the boyfriend of the year. I know perfectly the guys like him. "

" You are jealous. " Haley started to get really angry. She didn't plan hitting on Nathan anyway.

" Oh, please. It's not like I want a daddy's girl for my girlfriend. You can't think about any other person than you. "

" You don't know me at all. "

" And you don't know me either. " Nathan finally said. _Jealous ? Was she crazy ? _How could he be ever into her ? She only knew how to use her credit card. They had nothing in common. But why was he still standing here anyway when he couldn't stand her?

" Here you are !" Brooke finally managed to find Haley. She looked at both Nathan and Haley and saw that nobody noticed she was there. They were silent and stared angrily in each others eyes. _There is definitely something in here. _

" Nathan, baby, what took you so long . " Rachel came to Nathan and grabbed his arm. Just then he looked away from Haley.

" Sorry, I got cough in something. " Nathan answered. He then smiled at Rachel and kissed her quickly. He then put his arm around her shoulder and went to the opposite direction.

" What was that all about ? " Brooke asked and wondered if she was going to get an answer.

" Nothing. I just can't wait to be with this idiot somewhere and actually having fun. It seems that I will need a vacation right after the first. " Haley finally answered. She didn't like Nathan. He never talked to her. Even when they were kids she always was more comfortable with Lucas and he talked to her was friendly, while Nathan made an excuse and left them alone.

" Come one, Lindsay is waiting for us. I can't reach Bevin. May be we could call her from the mall. "

" Yeah, we could. " Haley was still watching at the direction where Nathan and Rachel went. Just then she saw finally her phone and there was still nothing from Damien. _This is seriously not happening. _

Jimmy James entered the big building where his firm was and waited for the elevator. Today he hoped he wouldn't find another letter on his desk and will stop worrying about his daughter's security. Or may be this was a sign that he must be more careful. The elevator came and he stepped in. He was going to find a solution but didn't want to worry his wife or talk to the police. He knew who could give him a good advice. He entered the office, greeted his secretary and went straight to his office. Thank God, there was nothing on the desk. He sat calmly in the chair and grabbed the phone.

" Good morning, Dan. Can you come to my office like now? " Jimmy knew that he could tell everything his old friend.

When Dan Scott entered the office Jimmy got up and went to shake hands with him .

" What's going on, Jimmy ? " Dan asked while he was sitting in the chair across Jimmy.

" We know each other from many years right, Dany ? " Jimmy went to the little bar . " Do you want something to drink?"

" Since 20 years, actually and I can't remember seeing you drinking at 9 o' clock. " Dan watched his friend curiously. " Is there something wrong?"

" I am not going to lie to you. There is. " Jimmy drank his whiskey and sat down.

" Wow, now I am worrying. Is it something with the company ? I promise we will raise the sells . "

"No, it's not the company. It's more personal. " Jimmy closed his eyes and signed.

" Jimmy, please tell me. I hate guessing things. "

" It's about Haley. Somebody is sending me strange letters since 3 weeks and I thought it was nothing serious until the last letter when they mentioned Haley's name ." Jimmy finally opened his eyes and met his friend's gaze.

" What kind of letters?" Dan asked.

" They threaten me that if I don't sell the company they will meet her and see if she could help me change my mind. "

" What? How is this possible? Did you tell the police ?"

" No, I told you I thought it was nothing until the last one. It was 2 weeks ago. Since then I didn't receive anything. "

" Jimmy they could recognize the handwriting. Or there could be imprints. "

" No, the letters are cut from the newspapers . They are too smart . "

" How do you know it is more than one person ? "

" Well I am an owner of the biggest computer company in the province. I don't think that there is only one person interested in my money. "

" Where do you keep the letters ? " Jimmy stand and went to his safe. He pulled out the letters and handed them to Dan.

" I don't know what to do, Dan. She is my little girl. Ever since I received the letter I drive her to school and call her all the time. Even asked her to look for some place to go the whole family, I want you to come with us too."

" I don't know Jimmy. Nathan's a senior, Lucas has too many classes…" Dan was interrupted.

" I insist. You are my best friend. And I need you to help me protect my daughter. "

" Of course I will help you. They wouldn't get away with this. We will find out who they are." Dan stared right in his friend's eyes. _You can never know how close they could be. _

_I hope you like it and please review. x, Rebecca. _


	4. Chapter 4

**I will fix you**

Hi, guys ! I know- me again- but I had some time today so I wanted to get to the soo waited vacation in the story, so I wanted to write a little. Please, review , so I could know if you like or don't like it- feel free to write something, even if it's not nice, I could always use some critics. Ok, so here it comes next.

**Chapter 4 **

" Should I get this ? " Haley just stepped out of the changing room. She and Brooke went out for shopping today. Not they didn't do it all the time, but today was Friday and it tomorrow they would be going away. After she talked to her parents and a lot of arguing they decided, that they would go simple to their beach house. Still that wasn't so big problem for Haley. The fact that the Scotts will be there too was making this vacation so not fun.

"Definitely," Brooke answered. Haley was having that amazing white bathing suit, which was very simple, but still classy . " It'll make boys going after you."

" Brooke, I have a boyfriend. It's not like I am interested in someone or actually wanting to be."

" First, there is nothing wrong if Damien doesn't find out and second I was what look you and Nathan shared when you were at school the other day so don't try to deny it. "

" Brooke, have you lost your mind? From all the boys in the world, Nathan is the last one I could pick. Besides, I prefer to be a lesbian. "

" Oww, I know exactly who are going to pick up then, ha? " Brooke asked amused.

" Of course, Brookie. You are my number one lover. So, could you please give me the other clothes so I could try them and then go home. I still didn't have anything packed. " Haley stayed still in the white bathing suit and waited for Brooke.

" Here you go. We hadn't pick anything sexy to wear in bed yet." Brooke handed her a satin nightdress.

" I don't need anything sexy. I am not going to seduce anyone. " Haley answered. She couldn't get where this was coming from.

" I am not saying this, but you never know who are you bumping at nights if for example go to the kitchen do get some water. " With these words Brooke ran away from her friend laughing.

" BROOKE ! You are soo paying for this. " Haley couldn't believe how Brooke continued to tease her about Nathan. There wasn't flirting like Brooke stated. She really didn't like Nathan. He was really rude and wanted to piss her off on purpose. He mentioned Damien's name and she new that they didn't like each other. Anyway, he had a girlfriend and seemed into her. _Wait, did I just think about having something with Nathan? Oh God, I hate when Brooke tries to talk to me into something. _She went back changing clothes and hoped that this weekend she wouldn't see Nathan that much .

It was already Saturday morning and Lucas and Nathan were helping their father to put their bags in the car.

" Why is it necessary for us to come ? " Lucas asked not understanding why the whole family should go.

" Yeah, from now I can say it's not going to be the vacation of the year. " Nathan stated while handing his dad the last suitcase.

" It's final- we are all going. You can't fight with Haley your whole life. May be this weekend will be the new start. " Dan answered.

" Yeah , start for a new argument, if you ask me. " Nathan bitted back.

" So, it's a good thing I didn't. " Dan answered sarcastically.

" Boys, are you ready ? " Karen got out of the house just in time. Nathan didn't want to argue with his father especially about Haley.

" Yes, honey. I called Jimmy and they a coming to our house so we could together drive away. " Just then Jimmy James showed up. Right next to him was Lydia and in the backseats were Haley and Brooke , both wearing new black sunglasses and not in good mood.

" Look who it is – the James family. " Dan greeted.

" Couldn't we be more on time. " Jimmy answered.

" We were just ready so we are getting in the car. " Karen said and waived to the girls. " Brooke, Haley, it's really nice to see you. "

" Yeah, let's just get this over with. " Haley answered.

" She is not in a good mood. I think it has something with your boys, dear. " Lydia told Karen.

" It's ok. They are not joy- jumping either. "

" Could you promise to be civil just for the weekend. I don't think it's so much to ask. " Jimmy asked and turned to face his daughter.

" But dad it's not like.." Haley started.

" She is just a …" Nathan began.

" We were trying everything.. " Lucas cut in too.

" Enough ! " Jimmy shouted. " You are going to get along and that's final. Dan and Karen, also Nathan and Lucas got in the car and Jimmy turned over so they could drive off.

_Let the circus begin, _Haley thought. After everything she must be friendly with these two .

" I can't believe this is actually happening. " Lucas whispered to his brother. " This weekend we'll be staying in hell. "

" Can't wait . " Nathan said, but he really wasn't paying attention. He only thought about the letter he received today. It was about the scholarship he hoped he would get, but still didn't have courage to open. _Please, make it come true. _

They drove for and hour and finally got to the beach house. The boys were getting the bags out of the car while the girls were heading inside.

" I can't wait to go to the beach. " Brooke clapped her hands. She wasn't letting Lucas or Nathan or whoever crash her spirit.

" You and me both. " Lydia answered. " What about you, Haley? "

" I don't know. May be later. " Haley answered. While they were on road she sent Damien a text but the didn't answer. She needed some time alone and may be calling him.

" Nononono, girlie. I am not letting you cry over that stupid boy. " Brooke hugged her friend. She knew about Damien and how his behaviour was the last couple of days. She promised Haley to have and amazing time.

" Yes, Haley. If he's going to be like this he doesn't deserve you. " Karen grabbed her hand. " I tell you the truth. "

Just then the boys entered the house and Haley wiped a tear from her cheek. She didn't want anyone, especially Nathan seeing it.

" Why are you so quite, girls? Something happened? " Jimmy asked looking at everyone.

" Nothing, honey. We were just talking how we are going straight to the beach. " Lydia told her husband. She was going to tell him about Damien and Haley but she knew that Haley didn't want to share with Scott brothers too.

Haley signed and murmured a thank you to her mother.

" Alright then. We could just sit here, watch sports and drink beer . " Jimmy said.

" I can't believe you. We are at the beach and you are going to stay here watching television." Karen looked at them amused.

" That's a pretty good plan, Jimmy. " Dan stated. " Are you boys joining? "

" Definitely." They both said. They would use any chance staying away from Haley and avoiding her.

" Alright then. We are going upstairs to get ready. Are you coming, Haley? " Brooke asked her friend.

" Yeah sure." Haley answered. And they all headed to the stairs.

A little later Nathan, Lucas, Dan and Jimmy were watching TV, while the girls were at the beach. Well, not all of them. Haley lied about having a headache and wanted to lye on bed for a couple of hours. The truth was she was getting a headache but she knew the exact reason- Damien. _That son of a bitch, _she thought. After going around at her room she decided to call him, but then again he didn't pick up. She left him a message and wanted to leave the house but still not joining the girls. She changed in her new green shorts and white tank top and headed down stairs. She saw Mr Scott and her father shouting at the television. _Probably they are watching sports. _Next to them sat Lucas also watching the TV, but didn't seem so into the game. She didn't notice Nathan there, but she didn't care. She wanted to go through the back door so she would explain where she was going.

In the mean time, not far from the house Nathan was sitting at the beach all alone. There was nobody around him. _Like a piece of heaven, _he thought. Still untouched and ruined. At first he was his brother and the others at the living room but his mind was away. He knew he had to see that letter and finally see what the answer was. _Stop being such a girl and open it. _Nathan couldn't wait any longer. He opened it and read it in one breath. _Shit. _

While Haley was going around she couldn't stop thinking about Damien. _How could be so rude and not even bothering to call me. _She didn't want to have that kind of relationship with anyone. She wanted some respect and explanation. She deserved it and she was definitely going to talk with Damien about it. Just when she reached the beach she noticed that there was nobody around except one figure just in front of her. _This can't be serious, _she signed. She didn't want to see him, because she had to talk to him and actually be nice. But except, there was no parents around so she could have some fun so she went further and reached him.

" Nathan, is that you ? " She tried to look surprised.

" Argh, not you. Seriously, I am not in the mood. " Nathan signed. _So this is how hell looks like._

" I am happy to see you too. " Haley bitted back. All of a sudden she decided to sit next to him on the beach. She could use this time alone to tease him a little. And the thought made her feel different. Good.

" Ow, and feel comfortable too. " Nathan looked surprised at her. _What is she_ _thinking sitting here? _

" Oh, shut up. It's not like you own the beach. I could seat wherever I want. "

" Yeah, and of so many spots you decided to sit next to me. " Nathan said sarcastically.

" Here is my favourite . " Haley faked her voice sound cheery.

" Whatever, I have bigger problems than you. " Nathan looked back at his letter.

" What' s this? " Haley couldn't see but from Nathan's reaction it seemed serious.

" Not it's like your business, but I my dreams about going to college are slipping away. " Nathan didn't knew where that came from. _Since when do you share with her? _

" That sucks. " Haley answered. She didn't know what to say, but it wasn't fair to becoming what you want. Even for Nathan.

" I thought you hated me. You sound like you feel sorry for me" Nathan smirked.

" I do hate you. That's why I want you out of town, you moron. " Haley bitted. She wasn't letting him think that she was sorry for him. _Which you are not ! _

" What happened to the civil behaviour ? "

" It's still there, but only when my parents are around. I'm not taking your crap when we are alone. "

" Which we are not going to be. I am going back. Like I said I have big decisions to make. Bye , James. It was not nice seeing you. " Nathan said while he was getting up.

" Yeah, you too, Scott. " Haley answered not looking at him . Nathan smirked and headed to the house. Suddenly all this teasing with Haley started to feel not bad.

_I promise that the next chapter we are going to the main line and I will release more. Please review and tell me what you think. x _


End file.
